Kora Sereine
'Introduction' �������� �������� �� �������� … kora seirene was known as the ambitious & idealistic lady’s maid with a reputation for being a kim hyuna doppelganger . but now , under the stress of the war on the horizon , the natural born unaffiliated siren has become widely known for being rather egocentric & rancorous . let’s see how long the olympus native will last during this war . after all they’re only twenty four '' years old . + she / her & cisfemale , original character. 'Early Life ( tw: death, drowning ) Kora Sereine was born to a human and siren couple. Her mother, Aglaeope, met Kora's father, Jiho, while she was working. She was a maidservant who worked for the family that was hosting Jiho during his stay in Olympus. Aglaeope fell for the man immediately, but felt that (because of his higher social status) he would not be interested in her. Thus, she enchanted him into loving her using her siren song. They married not long after that, for Aglaeope feared that the more time went by, the weaker her enchantment on her husband became. During her pregnancy, Aglaeope hoped with all her heart that her baby would be human. As soon as Kora was born, she knew that wish had not come true. Immediately, Kora's mother considered being rid of her somehow, knowing how much harder her secret would be to keep. But it was too late... Jiho had already become attached. Still, that didn't stop Aglaeope from making Kora's life miserable. Two years later, Kora's brother was born. Her mother's dream had come true — a human child. He became the favorite, gaining more and more of the affection Kora was denied. The older they grew, the more loved he was & the more bitter Kora grew. He was given everything that she was neglected of. Kora was six years old when she took her four year old brother to the beach for the first time. Their mother had forbidden them from going near the ocean, but Kora was desperate to spite her. In the few moments that she had taken her eyes off Jerome, he had disappeared into the water. Kora jumped in immediately to find him, but the terror & shock of her first transformation distracted her. She was finally realizing why her mother had been so cruel all those years. When Kora got out of the water, her parents were on the shore, crying over her brother's body. Her mother had jumped in to save him, but it was too late. Her father was horrified by the loss of his son & the realization of what his wife & daughter were. That was the last time she ever saw her parents. Soon after these events, Kora met Achilles and his mother. She was fascinated, awed by Thetis. She spent a lot of time in their household, soon becoming like an adopted member of the family. Achilles is more like a brother to her than a friend, and is ultimately one of the only people she genuinely cares about. '''Current Events Kora , being native to Olympus , has spent most of her life surrounded by those more powerful'' &'' respected than her. She has spent nearly all her life envying ''them. And how could she compare '?''' A lowly little siren to actual gods. Kora longed for that power — the status'' &'' advantage of royalty. After leaving the life of serving women of high standing as a lady's maid , Kora began her quest for power. She left Olympus behind & now travels around the Enchanted Forest to find a noble that she can conquer ''& ''make herself a queen. It has proven to be a harder challenge than anticipated, as she has yet to acquire a crown. Currently, she's working becoming queen of Neverland. And if that doesn't work out... there's always another kingdom. 'Personality' + ambitious , idealistic , adaptable , alluring , dauntless , pragmatic . - egocentric , brazen , cynical , deceitful , pretentious , resentful . 'Relationships' To be added. 'Extras' *Pinterest *Playlist *Musings